pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pup Pup Goose
- Albanian= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagewidth = 210 | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall | airdate = August 22, 2013 September 6, 2013 November 14, 2013 November 15, 2013 November 21, 2013 December 2, 2013 April 25, 2014 September 11, 2015 January 15, 2016 May 4, 2019 | overall = 9 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups in a Fog" | next = "Pup Pup and Away"}} "Pup Pup Goose" is the first segment of the 5th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. Marshall gets a new BFF when a gosling named "Fuzzy" takes a liking to him. Ryder and the PAW Patrol have to figure out a way to get Fuzzy to join his flock when they fly south, because he won't leave Marshall! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Wally (cameo) *Chickaletta (minor; first appearance) *Fuzzy (first appearance) *Seagulls *Adventure Bay **The Lookout **Train station The episode starts with Marshall using the Lookout's periscope to look for a flock of geese, while below, Rubble and Rocky get the nest ready for the geese. Rocky having made the nest, while Rubble provides the fresh bread. Back in the Lookout, Ryder finally spots a flock for Marshall who, in his excitement, goes down the slide and crash-lands in the nest. He lets Rubble and Rocky know, and soon the geese arrive and take a liking to the nest and bread. However, the youngest goose, a gosling with yellow feathers, wanders over into Skye's pup house, soon after, it gets a bucket on its head, leaving Marshall to help it out. The gosling takes a liking to Marshall, and Marshall names it "Fuzzy" in return. From that point on, Marshall and Fuzzy enjoy doing things together, good or bad with the outcome, until it is time for Fuzzy to go to sleep with his family. Fuzzy wants Marshall to sleep outside with him, and Fuzzy's mom agrees. However, during the night, Fuzzy wanders after a trail of bread crumbs, and disappears. The next morning, Marshall and Fuzzy's family awaken to find him missing, and Marshall tells Ryder. Knowing that Fuzzy's flock have to leave soon to resume migrating, with or without him, Ryder summons the pups to help. Once he briefs them in the Lookout, and Marshall takes full responsibility for Fuzzy wandering off, Ryder passes out the orders: Chase and Marshall will help look for Fuzzy, while the rest of the pups remain at the Lookout on standby. Once deployed, with no sign of Fuzzy upon calling him with a goose call through Chase's megaphone, they attempt to find him via one of his feathers. Chase picks up the scent, despite his allergies, and they head into town. At the Train Station, Fuzzy looks for some food in the trash can, but a passerby offers a partially eaten piece of bread for Fuzzy. Although Fuzzy is grateful, two seagulls attempt to take it from him when he flies up to the roof of the Train Station. In the struggle, one of the Seagulls leave a discarded plastic soda can ring from a six-pack of soda cans wrapped around Fuzzy's midsection, pinning his wings to the sides of his body. Despite that, Fuzzy attempts to take his bread back, but one of the Seagulls refuses to let him. Below, Ryder, Chase, and Marshall finally track Fuzzy to the station, and upon hearing and seeing him in trouble, Marshall goes to get his ladder, while the gull that was fighting Fuzzy for the bread chases it to the ground. Big mistake, as Chase arrests the seagull with his net, while the second flees after knocking Fuzzy off-balance and having him on the verge of falling. Luckily, Marshall saves Fuzzy with his helmet, Ryder removes the plastic soda can ring so Fuzzy's wings are free, and they head back to the Lookout so Fuzzy can migrate with his family. However, Fuzzy has developed such a bond with Marshall, he doesn't want to leave him. Ryder and Marshall both know that Fuzzy belongs with his family, so they have Marshall airlifted by Skye in her helicopter to help convince Fuzzy to fly and rejoin his family. It works, and Fuzzy rejoins his flock and leaves with them. Marshall is happy to see Fuzzy leave with his family, but also saddened that he might not see him again for a while. Afterwards, as Marshall and the other pups celebrate another job well done with some jump-roping, Marshall is surprised to see Chickaletta joining him, and in his distraction, missteps and ends up tied up in the jump-rope. The episode ends as everyone laughs at how birds really like Marshall. *Use his megaphone to call Fuzzy. *Tag along since Fuzzy follows him everywhere, and use his ladder to reach Fuzzy if necessary. Later, lead Fuzzy to fly back to his flock. *Fly Marshall, so he can help Fuzzy keep up with his flock. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): A78dbd86847448c017691619c12e2982.png|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|''PAW Patrol'' (Nickelodeon) PPkaboom!.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|''PAW Patrol'' (Kaboom!) PAW Patrol Roll to the Rescue DVD.jpg|link=Roll to the Rescue|''Roll to the Rescue'' PAW Patrol DVD Poland.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|''Psi patrol'' PAW Patrol DVD Russia.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|Гав-гав и вперёд! PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille L'anniversaire surprise DVD.jpg|link=L'Anniversaire surprise|''L'Anniversaire surprise'' PAW Patrol Jakten på påskeegget og andre eventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Easter Egg Hunt|''Jagten på påskeægget'' 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功1 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功1|汪汪隊立大功1 Патролне шапе Сезона 1 ДВД 2 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 2|''Sinkronizirano na Hrvatski'' PAW Patrol DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|''PAW Patrol – Helfer auf vier Pfoten'' (Toggolino) Psi patrol Nowy piesek DVD.jpg|link=Nowy piesek|''Nowy piesek'' パウ・パトロール マーシャルとチェイスだいかつやく！ DVD.jpg|link=マーシャルとチェイスだいかつやく！|マーシャルとチェイスだいかつやく！ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pup Pup Goose's Pages Category:Marshall calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S1) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S1) Category:Fuzzy needs rescuing Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan (S1) Category:2013 Episodes